


There's A Beast Inside You

by widerthanthepacific



Series: Stress Management [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Come Eating, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom Kim Seungmin, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Light Pain Play, Light breathplay, M/M, No aftercare sometimes but it's consensual, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Referenced Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Restraints, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Smut, Sub Hwang Hyunjin, Temperature Play, Title Kink, Top Kim Seungmin, Very brief loss of consciousness but it's all okay, is anyone even that stressed anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 02:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widerthanthepacific/pseuds/widerthanthepacific
Summary: Seungmin administers Hyunjin's punishment for doing something bad.Hyunjin likes it.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: Stress Management [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195406
Comments: 27
Kudos: 157





	There's A Beast Inside You

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so if you're interested in the backstory, you should definitely read the other works in this series first. It'll help tie everything together. But it's not necessary. Although one thing that happened in the previous work *is spoiled* in this work. You've been warned.
> 
> If you're just here for the smut, then by all means, don't let me stop you.

Hyunjin whimpered.

Minho, sitting on the opposite side of the couch as they watched a movie together in the dorm, turned to him and arched an eyebrow. “Did you just whimper?”

The tall blonde shook his head unconvincingly. “No, hyung. Why would I do that?”

Minho turned coolly back to the tv. He knew _exactly_ why Hyunjin might whimper. For instance, he might whimper if he were to have a remote-controlled, vibrating plug nestled in his needy ass, and if Minho were to have the controller. For instance.

But Hyunjin thought someone else had the controller. The same someone who had plugged him in the first place.

“Kim Seungmin!” Minho called as said individual entered the dorm. “You’re back already. I was just starting to have fun. Watching this movie.”

Seungmin smiled sweetly at the pair. “Glad to see you two bonding. I’m going to get ready for bed.” He waved and headed down the hallway.

They watched for another fifteen or so minutes, but Hyunjin couldn’t seem to sit still for some reason. Minho asked sarcastically, “Why so fidgety, Jinnie? Got something up your ass?”

Hyunjin’s face told all, even though Minho already knew. “No hyung, I’m fine.”

Another ten minutes passed.

“We should probably call it a night when we finish this movie. You don’t want to wake Minnie up when you enter the room,” Minho told Hyunjin.

Hyunjin tried to focus his eyes on Minho, fighting to ignore the persistent buzzing inside of him. “Ye- yeah, okay, hyung, good idea.” He paused; the vibrations had suddenly stopped. He processed his hyung’s last sentence. “Wait, so you’re going to sleep with Jisung tonight?” He asked, hoping to get a room to himself with Seungmin. That is, if Jeongin didn't need to escape to their room.

Minho fixed Hyunjin with a low-key frightening stare. “Wouldn’t _you_ like to know?”

Hyunjin averted his eyes in embarrassment. Minho hadn’t seemed to have let him off the hook yet for covertly watching “Sexy Times In Jisung’s Room” from the closet several days ago. And he supposed he probably didn’t deserve forgiveness yet. Jisung had been doing an impeccable job treating him like nothing had happened. And Chan? Chan was doing... a _less_ impeccable job treating him like nothing had happened.

Minho got an evil idea. Which wasn’t an unusual occurrence.

“Hyunjin-aaahh,” he cooed, crawling across the couch towards the blonde, who raised his arms in preemptive defense. Minho drew close enough to speak just inches away from Hyunjin’s ear. “Did you like what you saw? Have you been thinking about it since?”

Hyunjin kept his eyes averted, but he started to feel like he was going to start sweating.

Minho continued, his voice so low that it was barely audible, even to Hyunjin, “Naughty boy... You got so hard watching Chan hyung tease me and face-fuck me...” He was literally breathing down Hyunjin’s neck at this point, and he rested his hand on his knee. “Too bad you didn’t get to watch what happened after...”

Yep. There was the sweat. Hyunjin tentatively met Minho’s eyes, lowering his arms just a touch. “What – what happened after I left?” Minho smiled. “Who won?” Hyunjin bravely persisted.

Minho smirked. “Seungmin-ah!” he suddenly yelled, and then stealthily turned the vibrating plug back on a beat later, this time to its highest setting. Hyunjin almost jumped off the couch with each action, making Minho chuckle darkly. He knew that Hyunjin would think that Seungmin had turned it back on when he heard his name yelled.

Seungmin stuck his head out of his bedroom, obviously annoyed. “Ever heard of texting? What is it?”

Minho stood up, patted Hyunjin on the knee, and said, “Nothing, just seeing if you were asleep yet.” He winked, and waltzed into Jisung and Jeongin’s room.

Hyunjin had no idea that Minho had actually answered his last question. While not a direct participant, Seungmin was probably going to benefit the most from that ridiculous ‘dom-off’ in the long-run.

That night, Minho and Jisung slept in the same bed together – and only slept, besides some cuddling and tame kisses – so Jeongin didn’t mind staying in his own bed. That meant that Hyunjin and Seungmin had their room, which they normally shared with Minho, all to themselves.

Hyunjin wasted no time crawling into Seungmin’s bottom bunk, which was underneath his own. Perched on his chest and wielding his biggest puppy-dog eyes, he asked Seungmin, “Please take it out now, I’ve been so good all day. _Please_ let me cum now.”

Seungmin calmly raised an eyebrow. “ _Have_ you been good, though?”

Hyunjin whined and pouted. “Yes, I have! No one even knew I had it in.”

Seungmin hummed, a habit he’d picked up from Minho. Or maybe Minho had picked it up from him. No one could remember. “I don’t think you’ve been very good lately, Jinnie. In fact, I think you’ve been quite naughty.”

The blonde furrowed his brow, clearly confused. The light-purple-haired man underneath him continued, “Stupid _and_ naughty. You thought I wouldn’t figure out what you did? Spying on Minsung without them knowing?”

Hyunjin flushed a deep shade of red. “How did you find out?”

“I pay attention,” Seungmin answered cryptically. In reality, though, Minho had informed him. Of course, Minho had left out a critical part of the story. And Hyunjin was eminently thankful that Seungmin apparently didn’t know that critical part since he’d been threatened never to tell another soul.

Hyunjin gulped. “I’m sorry.”

“I don’t need your apology. They do. Have you apologized yet?”

“...No... I feel too awkward bringing it up. But I’ll do it, I swear.”

“Don’t you think _they_ felt awkward when they discovered you had been watching them?”

Ashamed, Hyunjin hung his head. “Yes. I should apologize.” Not only to Minsung, but also to Chan, who had been the most upset about the whole situation.

Seungmin nodded. “Every twelve hours that pass that you haven’t apologized to both of them, your punishment will be worse. And _not_ in a way that you’ll find pleasurable." Let's be honest, though. He probably would. "And this counts retroactively, too, so you’re starting at five days.” Of course, Seungmin had already known since the day after the event, but he had been curious whether Hyunjin would apologize of his own accord.

Hyunjin whined. “But Jeongin is in there right now.”

Seungmin shrugged. “I guess you’ll have to wait until tomorrow then. Besides.” He smirked and turned the vibrating plug on low. “Your punishment is starting now. You’re still not allowed to touch yourself or cum. Get in your bed and go to sleep.”

Hyunjin’s eyes widened in horror. “But the vibrator is on.”

Faux-concern sprawled across his face, Seungmin responded, “Then I guess it’s not going to be very easy.”

Hyunjin got out of the bottom bunk and started climbing the ladder, whimpering for effect. Once he was settled into his top bunk for a minute, Seungmin softly spoke, “Remember you can use your safeword any time and we can stop. It’s starlight, right?”

“I know. Yes, it’s starlight,” Hyunjin replied, just as softly. But he knew that Seungmin didn’t really need to check that he remembered his safeword correctly, because he knew he was too good to ever forget it.

***

Hyunjin had not slept well. He had tossed and turned, desperately trying to ignore the plug vibrating in his ass, not to mention his aching cock. Miraculously, he had somehow managed to drift off to sleep for a few hours. But as soon as the sun rose, he was up and out of bed, and shaking Seungmin gently by the shoulder. At least he wasn’t hard anymore.

Blinking sleep away, Seungmin asked, “Did you touch yourself?”

“No, Sir.”

“Did you cum?” He glanced at Hyunjin’s pajama bottoms, which looked dry and unsoiled.

“No, Sir.”

“Good.” Seungmin switched off the vibrating plug, and Hyunjin leaned on his hands onto the bottom bed, almost panting in relief. Seungmin glanced at the clock. “It’s really early still. I’m going to fuck you, then you can go do whatever you want. Stay where you are and slide your pants and boxers down around your ankles.”

This was their pre-discussed arrangement, entered into consensually. Seungmin could use Hyunjin whenever he wanted, and Hyunjin would take it. His safeword and safe gesture would always be honored, and the arrangement could be re-negotiated at any time.

Hyunjin did as he was told as Seungmin got out of bed, his morning wood obvious. He lowered his sweatpants and boxers just enough to free his cock, and grabbed his lube bottle out from between the many pillows on his bed.

“Am I allowed to cum?” Hyunjin asked hopefully.

Seungmin answered indifferently, “I don’t care, but I’m stopping after I cum. And you’re still not allowed to touch yourself until I say otherwise. You understand, Prince?”

Hyunjin nodded his head, leaning back over on his hands again. “Yes, Sir. I can only cum on your cock.”

“That’s right.” Seungmin lubed up his cock, taking his time to stroke it all the way up to full hardness. Then he unceremoniously removed the sky blue plug and tossed it onto the bed. Hyunjin’s hole clenched around nothing, the feeling uncomfortable after having been plugged for so long. But soon Seungmin was sliding his huge cock easily past his stretched rim, taking only a little bit of care not to be too rough.

Hyunjin thought that Seungmin probably had the biggest dick out of all of the members, but he hadn’t seen all of them hard, and he’d never seen Jeongin at all. That’s what had drawn him to Seungmin in a sexual way in the first place. Hyunjin really liked being filled, and Seungmin really liked getting to put his huge cock to good use, so they were both perfectly happy with their arrangement, even without any labels attached. They loved each other just like they loved all the other members.

Seungmin didn’t hesitate to start fucking steadily into Hyunjin, focusing only on his own pleasure. He wasn’t being gentle, but he also wasn’t being too rough – he simply did what felt best to him. Hyunjin forced himself to be quiet because he thought no one else knew they were fuck-buddies, and Seungmin wanted to keep it private. Personally, Hyunjin didn’t care one way or the other who knew. Of course, unbeknownst to Hyunjin, Minho already knew that they fucked, and Seungmin knew that Minho knew that they fucked. But Seungmin still didn’t want anyone else to know.

Seungmin was definitely not aiming for Hyunjin’s prostate, but he also wasn’t avoiding it, grazing past it with almost every thrust. Hyunjin willed himself to cum; it had been so long, and this was probably going to be his only chance until the evening, maybe even until the next day. He focused on the almost electric feeling of his prostate getting passively stimulated... There! And again, there! He was starting to feel like he might actually achieve his high when Seungmin fucked particularly deep a few times, but then he pulled out and stroked his orgasm out onto Hyunjin’s lower back and ass. _Fuck._ There went his chance.

Seungmin grabbed a wet wipe out of his nightstand, wiped himself off, righted his clothes, then tossed the wipe carelessly onto Hyunjin’s back. “Okay, I’m done,” he said as if nothing had just happened, and left the room, leaving Hyunjin to clean himself up. This was another part of their arrangement: minimal to no aftercare, unless Hyunjin very clearly needed it. Hyunjin liked feeling used, and he was thankful to Seungmin for using him so well.

***

* _FLASHBACK_ *

_“Are you sure? That all sounds really... mean,” Seungmin asked Hyunjin, peering intently into his eyes._

_Hyunjin blushed, but managed to maintain eye contact. “I know, and I know it’s a lot to ask for all at once, but it’s not_ actually _mean because I’ve asked you to do it. I_ want _you to do it. I’ll know it’s all just a game.”_

_“I’ve just never done anything like that before, hyung. I don’t want to accidentally hurt you.”_

_“That’s why I have a safeword. ‘Starlight.’”_

_“But by the time you use the safeword, I’ll have already hurt you a little.”_

_“I know, but – I promise it’s okay. I realize what I’m asking for, and I’m prepared to deal with any consequences. If it makes you too uncomfortable doing it, then forget about it. I don’t want to push you into doing something you don’t want to do. But if you’re just worried about hurting me, then don’t be. Let’s try it, and see how it goes.”_

_Seungmin considered, and finally nodded. “Okay. Let’s try it.”_

_Hyunjin beamed. “Thank you, Seungminnie. I think you’ll enjoy it, too. I have a theory that this is your calling.”_

_Seungmin barked a laugh._

_Hyunjin continued, “You know, you should have a safeword, too. Just in case you need to cool down, so I know if you need a minute or need to stop.”_

_Nodding thoughtfully, Seungmin responded, “How about ‘pillow’?”_

_“No, it should be a word that you’d never say normally in that situation, like ‘unicorn’ or ‘Changbin hyung.’”_

_“Okay well I’m definitely not picking either of those.”_

_“Right, but something like that.”_

_“Alright... how about ‘snowfall’? Something cold to say I need to cool down?”_

_Hyunjin smiled. “That’s perfect.”_

***

After cleaning himself up, Hyunjin left the bedroom in search of someone he needed to apologize to. It seemed like they were all still sleeping, only Jeongin awake at this hour, cheerily chatting with Seungmin at the table over breakfast.

“Oh, hi hyung!” Jeongin looked up and smiled sweetly. “You’re up surprisingly early. Did Seungmin hyung pound you awake?” He very cutely pretended like he was a boxer pounding on someone, but Hyunjin stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide. “I know he wants all of you to get out of bed earlier.”

Hyunjin breathed a sigh of relief. “Yes, Innie, Seungmin pounded me awake.” He let his eyes slide over to Seungmin, who looked like he was about to die or commit murder. Or maybe both. Probably not in that order.

Hyunjin grabbed himself a banana and seated himself at the table. The three of them were calmly enjoying their breakfast together when they started hearing noises emanating from Jisung and Jeongin’s room.

Jeongin groaned gesturing down the hallway. “They didn’t even put a sock on the doorknob! What if I walked in and got scarred for life?!”

Hyunjin laughed. “I guess they figure that you’d be able to hear them and know better.”

Jeongin groaned again, grabbing his bag. “I’m leaving. My phone charger’s still in there, so if you can’t reach me later, blame Minsung.” With that, he rushed out of the dorm off to wherever he needed to be.

Things were quiet for a moment, aside from Jisung’s muffled moans. Seungmin sipped his coffee, then unemotionally said, “Five and a half.”

Hyunjin turned, confused at first. Then he realized what he meant. “What?! It’s not even noon yet!”

Another sip. “I round up.”

***

Around 1PM that day in the JYPE building, Hyunjin spotted Minho down the hallway and ran up to him, grabbing his arm and pulling him into a nearby utility closet that he happened to know was completely private.

“If you want me to fuck you in a closet, you have to ask Jisung first,” Minho joked, winking.

“Ughh, hyung, the _last_ thing I want to do is be fucked by you.”

“Wow, okay.”

“Please don’t take that the wrong way.”

“At least Jisung loves me even though I’m so repulsive.” He looked thoughtful. “Maybe it’s Stockholm Syndrome, being trapped in a group with me.”

Hyunjin rolled his eyes, “I’m not sure that’s how that works. Anyway. I owe you an apology.”

Minho raised his eyebrows, waiting. Hyunjin sighed. “I’m sorry for spying on you guys from the closet. It was wrong. I thought it was just going to be you and Jisung–”

“And that makes it better?” Minho interrupted.

“ _No_ , it doesn’t, I’m just trying to say – ugh, I’m just trying to explain myself, okay?”

“...Continue.”

“So I thought it was just going to be you two, and I know you’re both into the kinky shit, so I figured you probably wouldn’t mind, and that I could sneak out once you left the room to shower. But after thinking about it more, and I realized that even if I thought you’d be okay with it, and even if you would’ve been, I still should’ve asked you both first. So. I’m really sorry.”

Minho nodded. “I accept your apology, but you have to apologize separately to Jisung and Chan hyung.”

“I know. I will.”

“You really upset Chan hyung.”

“ _I know_ ,” Hyunjin groaned, leaning his forehead against the wall.

Minho changed his tone to be somewhat jokey. “So what’ve you learned about consent, Hyunjin-ah?”

“Get it...”

Minho clapped the tall blonde on the back. “Now be a good boy and go apologize to Chan hyung and Jisung.”

On reflex, Hyunjin instantly replied, “Yes, Sir.”

“...Did you just call me ' _Sir_ '?"

“...No?”

“Cool story.”

“I’m sticking to it.”

“Whatever you say... _Princess_.” Minho winked and left Hyunjin standing speechless in the utility closet.

The dancer immediately pulled out his phone to text Seungmin.

**Leebites** : You really need to try calling him Princess. Twice now he’s almost died on the spot, and he doesn’t even like me

 **Seungminnie** : Not until I really need to break him.

 **Leebites** : I taught you so well

 **Seungminnie** : You're going to lose remote privileges if you keep saying that.

 **Leebites** : But Jinnie dared you to give it to another member. He *begged* you to do it without him even knowing. Who else can you trust with this power? 

**Seungminnie** : Probably literally anyone else. 

**Leebites** : Oh, fyi – I’m changing your name in my phone to Sir-minnie

 **Sir-minnie** : Oh god no, please don’t

 **Sir-minnie** : Hyungggg

 **Leebites** : It’s done.

 **Sir-minnie** : How did you find out? He didn’t tell you, did he?

 **Leebites** : He accidentally called me Sir after I called him a good boy

 **Sir-minnie** : Why did you call him a good boy?

 **Leebites** : For apologizing to me

 **Sir-minnie** : Ah, finally

 **Sir-minnie** : And you called him Princess after that, didn’t you?

 **Leebites** : You know me too well

 **Sir-minnie** : I had context clues.

 **Leebites** : You also had me ;)

 **Sir-minnie** : HYUNG

 **Sir-minnie** : Bad boy. BAD BOY.

 **Leebites** : Sir would know ;)

 **Sir-minnie** : Stop with the winking, I get it.

 **Leebites** : Not anymore you don’t ;)

 **Sir-minnie** : The divorce papers are in the mail.

 **Leebites** : Ohh, should I talk to your pretty tall blonde assistant, then?

 **Sir-minnie** : Stay away from him.

 **Leebites** : Ouch. Why are you so combative? I’m getting Innie in the divorce.

 **Sir-minnie** : You’ll not be “getting” Innie in any way.

 **Leebites** : Ew, you know what I meant

 **Sir-minnie** : Did I? You spend a lot of time corrupting him. Just like you did me.

 **Leebites** : I did corrupt you. And you’re welcome for that, by the way. I’m sure Jinnie enjoys it as well

 **Leebites** : But I’m not corrupting Jeongin. I’m molding him in my image

 **Sir-minnie** : Sounds pretentious.

 **Leebites** : Then sue me

 **Sir-minnie** : Like I said, the papers are in the mail.

***

_*FLASHBACK*_

_They had just finished a truly epic performance at an awards show. Hyunjin was in one of the many rooms that were backstage, hunting for his bag of snacks that he’d left somewhere._

_Suddenly, he heard Seungmin’s voice low next to his ear. “You grew your hair out just so I could grab it better, didn’t you, Prince?” Hyunjin felt a hand clutch his silvery blonde hair harshly and push him front-first against the nearby wall. He felt another hand reach around to easily unbutton his tight leather pants and shove them roughly down along with his underwear, just far enough to clear his ass. One hand still tangled in his hair, fingers were shoved into his mouth back and forth a few times, gathering saliva. The next moment he felt them prodding at his tight hole, and one slipped in, closely followed by a second one. The slight pain of the stretch felt so good._

_Seungmin worked him open a little bit more before adding a third finger, the stretch still delicious. “You’re such a slut, Hwang Hyunjin,” Seungmin half-whispered. “We’re not even out of our stage outfits yet and you’re already letting me fuck you. Not even somewhere private. Anyone could walk in at any time and see me violating you.”_

_Hyunjin whined quietly. In the back of his mind he knew Seungmin wouldn’t do this somewhere where he anticipated that someone could walk in on them._

_Would he?_

_Before he could think about it too hard, he felt Seungmin’s big, hot cock pressing against his rim, seeking entrance. As it slowly started to push in, it stretched him even more, but it was evident that Seungmin had stealthily lubed up so he could gain entry without actually hurting him. Seungmin slowly sank in, savoring how tight Hyunjin’s ass was around his cock._

_And then he started to fuck him, right against the wall, holding his hips for leverage. Hyunjin had no choice but to rest his cheek and arms on the wall, pliantly letting Seungmin take him from behind._

_And loving every second of it._

***

Hyunjin knocked tentatively on the studio door. Jisung opened it and smiled. “Hi hyung.”

“Hi. You alone in there?”

Jisung’s eyes shifted and he opened the door more, revealing Chan sitting with his headphones on, engrossed in his laptop.

“Oh,” Hyunjin whispered, and blushed. “I kind of wanted to talk to you separately.”

“Maybe it’ll be easier with both of us.”

Hyunjin hesitated, but nodded, and then proceeded into the studio.

Chan slid his headphones off as he said, “Changbin, perfect timing, I need you to –” He stopped when he realized it wasn’t Changbin. “Oh. Hey Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin bowed deeply at the waist, blushing profusely and sweat breaking out on his forehead. He stayed in a bowed position as he said, “I need to apologize to you, hyung. And to Jisung.”

“You don’t need to bow, Hyunjin. Take a seat.”

Hyunjin straightened, but couldn’t make himself sit down. He felt too antsy. “I’m really sorry for spying on you. It was wrong. I should’ve asked first. And I’m so sorry, and I didn’t mean to embarrass you, hyung, and I promise I won’t tell anyone.”

Chan sighed and ran his hand over his face. “Thank you for your apology. I accept it. I just – wish it hadn’t happened.”

Jisung turned to him. “The dom-off?”

“No, not that, that was –” he flushed bright red, “– that was... a lot of fun. And – must we call it that?”

Jisung nodded rapidly. “We must.”

Chan sighed, and continued, “And I’m just afraid you’re going to see me differently now.”

Hyunjin shook his head vigorously, and said sincerely, “I really won’t, hyung, I promise.” He paused, and boldly added, “If anything I’m relieved that you’re actually having good sex, because I was kind of worried about you.”

Jisung belly-laughed, and clamped a hand over his own mouth.

“Don’t push it, Hyunjin.”

“Sorry, hyung.” Hyunjin shifted his feet restlessly. “I really am sorry. Not just because I got caught.”

Chan nodded. “I know, I can tell. I believe you. And I forgive you.”

“Jisung, you too. I’m really sorry.”

Jisung pulled Hyunjin into a too-tight hug. “I forgive you toooo.”

***

**Minho** : Did he apologize to you yet?

 **Captain** : He just did

 **Minho** : And?

 **Captain** : And... I forgave him? What did you think was going to happen?

 **Minho** : _*and then they fucked*_

 **Minho** : That was a joke

 **Captain** : I hope so. For your sake.

 **Minho** : It was. I don’t know, I guess I thought it would be more dramatic than that. Glad it wasn’t

 **Captain** : It wasn’t. I feel a lot better now. I knew he didn’t mean any harm by it, I just –

 **Minho** : I know. You don’t need to explain it to me.

 **Captain** : Lee Knows

 **Minho** : Aye aye, Captain

 **Captain** : You still have me as Captain in your phone, don’t you?

 **Minho** : That’s for me and Sungie to know and for you to correctly speculate

 **Captain** : You talked to Seungmin, right?

 **Minho** : Why do you think he finally stopped procrastinating on apologizing?

 **Captain** : Let’s try to give them some space. I’ve been feeling the need lately to have a roommate bonding adventure with Changbin and Felix. Tonight would be perfect for that

 **Minho** : Oh that’s right, I promised to take Jisung and Jeongin out for ice cream. No time like this evening, I always say

 **Captain** : We could even meet up later, and stay out way too late

 **Minho** : And send texts to Minnie to let him know when he can expect us back so that he doesn’t worry about us

 **Captain** : We’re good hyungs

 **Minho** : Are we, though? >:D

 **Captain** : Absolutely.

***

That evening, Hyunjin suffered.

It didn’t take long for Seungmin to have Hyunjin splayed out naked on his back on a clear plastic shower curtain on the dining table, each limb tied securely to one of the table legs with a strip of black silk.

“Okay, Jinnie. Do you want to know what I’m going to do to you tonight?”

Hyunjin nodded, “Yes, Sir, please tell me.”

Seungmin leaned over the end of the table that Hyunjin’s blonde head rested on, looking at him up-side-down. “You took six days to apologize, so I’m going to edge you six times.”

Hyunjin’s eyes widened in horror. “ _Six times_?! I’ll die!”

“You won’t die.”

“My dick will fall off!”

“No, it won’t.”

Hyunjin’s eyes narrowed. “How long did you know?”

Seungmin smiled coyly. “What do you mean?”

“You waited five days before you even told me you knew. And you can’t edge me a half a time, so the ‘every twelve hours’ thing was just mean!”

Seungmin shrugged. “There was nothing stopping you from apologizing of your own accord.”

Hyunjin groaned. “I was embarrassed.”

“And how embarrassed were they when they caught you spying?”

“You have a good point.”

“Of course I do. Now shut up.” Seungmin took a clean, black butt plug and stuffed it into Hyunjin’s mouth, the tip resting at the back of his throat.

He grabbed a metal spoon out of the kitchen and tucked it into Hyunjin’s right hand. “Dropping this is your safe gesture. I’ll stop whatever I’m doing immediately and take out the gag if you drop it.”

Hyunjin nodded. Seungmin would miss hearing his verbal responses, but such was the nature of the punishment.

Hyunjin was already fully erect. Although this was supposed to be regarded as a punishment by both parties, it was in actuality a treat for them both. They’d been slowly exploring some of this particular brand of kinky shit for about half a year. But Seungmin wanted to try a few new things tonight, especially since it was so rare for them to have the place to themselves for hours.

And Seungmin had purposely waited exactly five days to reveal that he knew what Hyunjin did, knowing it would take him one more day to complete his apologies. Six days total. It was genius, really, and Seungmin absolutely mentally patted himself on the back for it.

He had several items lain out on a small table out of Hyunjin’s view. Pulling on a pair of black leather gloves, he returned to the dining table with a small bowl of ice. Hyunjin’s eyes widened and he groaned. He couldn’t stand the cold.

Painfully slowly, Seungmin selected an ice cube and leaned over Hyunjin’s thighs, which were already twitching in anticipation. “I think you’ve been thinking too much about Minho hyung.” Seungmin said, eyes fixed on Hyunjin’s face, which contorted.

He hadn’t set out to spy on Minsung because he fancied either of them. He was really just curious about what they got up to together. And sue him if he found Minho ridiculously sexy. But he wasn’t interested in him in that way. And Seungmin implicitly understood all this. But he was going to torture Hyunjin regardless.

Seungmin ran the ice cube slowly over Hyunjin’s inner thigh, watching it slowly melt and leave water dripping down onto the plastic sheet beneath. Hyunjin shivered and whimpered at the touch. “Go ahead and think about Minho hyung, Jinnie. Imagine what _he_ would do if he had you tied to this table...” A chill ran through Hyunjin’s entire body, and he could feel his cock throbbing. “Do you think he’d show you mercy?” The first ice cube melted completely away, so he selected another one and moved to the other thigh. “Or do you think he’d torture you as much as I’m about to?”

Seungmin sensed something, and dropped the ice cube to reach out and grab Hyunjin’s cock tightly at the base. Hyunjin moaned loudly and pulled against the restraints in vain as his impending orgasm was ripped away.

_One._

Seungmin knew his body too well, and knew how well simple words worked on him. But that was good, because if he came before he was allowed to, he knew that his punishment would be even worse.

Seungmin arched an eyebrow and slowly removed his hand. “That didn’t take long. I barely even did or said anything. You must be so worked up already, baby. I wonder why?”

He knew why.

Seungmin hummed and moved back to the small table, where he selected two black silicone cock rings. He slid them onto Hyunjin down to his base, stacked one on top of the other. “I bet Jisungie doesn’t have to use cock rings not to cum before he’s allowed to.” Hyunjin whined and turned his head away. “I bet he’s a good sub. I bet he rarely has to be punished.” He took off the gloves carefully, and then held them both in one hand as he brought them down to slap against Hyunjin’s thigh. A red mark appeared, but faded away after a moment.

Seungmin stalked around the table, dressed in a black t-shirt and black sweatpants, Hyunjin’s eyes following his every move. He paused to pinch the dancer’s nipple _hard_ , causing him to pull again against his restraints. “I bet Jisungie makes Minho hyung so happy because he’s so good for him, so _obedient_.” He grasped Hyunjin’s cock, thumbing over the large drop of pre-cum at the tip and smearing it down the side. Hyunjin’s back arched at the touch, his cock having been completely neglected for too long, even _before_ he was tied to this table. He literally couldn’t believe it, but he could already feel the twisting feeling in his pelvic region, and he shut his eyes tightly to will it away.

But Seungmin kept running his hand firmly up and down his cock, and kept saying provocative things about Minsung. Finally, he said, “I bet Jisungie knows how to be a good fucktoy for his master, and I bet he gets to cum _sooo_ much _allll_ the time because he’s so... _good_.”

He again felt Hyunjin approaching his high, and quickly removed his hand, firmly barking, “Hyunjin!”

_Two._

Hyunjin groaned around the plug in his mouth, and a tear slid down his cheek.

“Don’t cry, baby. Changbin hyung wouldn’t want to see that.”

The blonde’s eyes opened wide. He’d thought that this cruel game was going to be limited to Minho and Jisung since they were the two that Seungmin knew he’d spied on. But apparently the sadistic puppy had other plans.

“Well, you probably wouldn’t want him to see you like this at all. He’d probably be disgusted, seeing you so needy and helpless, tied down and completely at my mercy.” Seungmin pushed the base of the plug to push it a little farther into Hyunjin’s mouth, fucking it back and forth a few times until drool started pooling out around it and down the sides of his cheeks. Hyunjin looked like he was about to lose it.

Perfect.

He swiped up the drool with two of his fingers and moved around to the other side of the table. “Changbin hyung would be so embarrassed by you letting yourself be punished like this by your dongsaeng.” He less-than-gently slowly pushed his two fingers past Hyunjin’s still slightly-stretched rim, earning a loud distressed noise at the sudden intrusion. He wasted no time twisting and scissoring his fingers, carefully monitoring the man around them. “I bet he’d take pity on you and just jerk you off himself, even though he’s probably never touched another man before.”

Tears were steadily sliding down Hyunjin’s face now, lightly wetting his hair where it splayed out on the plastic sheet. Almost surgically, Seungmin _just barely_ grazed past Hyunjin’s prostate, intimately familiar with where exactly it was and precisely how sensitive it was. Hyunjin’s back arched, driving his pelvis down, chasing his orgasm a third time. But Seungmin was prepared, and curved his fingers away from his prostate to avoid stimulating it directly, causing it to slip away again. Hyunjin whimpered pathetically.

_Three._

This was going surprisingly quickly. Seungmin knew Hyunjin had been really pent up, but this was just incredible.

“You’re really pathetic, you know that?” Seungmin spoke lowly next to Hyunjin’s ear after he calmed down a bit, his chest heaving a little less. “Felix would feel so sorry for you if he saw you like this. He really adores you, you know.” Hyunjin furrowed his brow, his eyes almost glazing over. He didn’t have a subspace – if he did, Seungmin would’ve unearthed it long before now – but he was starting to feel a little hazy with the need to cum. It was practically _painful_ at this point. His previous record for number of times edged before cumming was three, and they hadn’t ever tried to go beyond that. Frankly, he thought it was just cruel.

As if reading his thoughts, Seungmin reminded him why he was enduring this punishment. “But when Felix found out what you did, he’d just be disappointed in you.” He selected another butt plug from the side table, this one the same sky blue, remote-controlled vibrating one he’d worn yesterday and all night, and lubed it up, moving back around the table. “He’d realize you _deserve_ this.”

Hyunjin instinctively tried to bend his knees in reaction to Seungmin sliding the plug in, but the restraints prevented him from doing so. “He’d realize what a hopelessly horny perv you are, watching his friends from the closet just to get off.” Seungmin noticed Hyunjin’s right hand tremble around the spoon, as if he had considered dropping it. He shifted his approach accordingly. “I bet Felix has never been fucked like I’m about to fuck you. He’s too delicate. Maybe he’s never been fucked at all. But you’re resilient, like a toy I can use over –” he flicked on the vibrating plug for just a second, then turned it off, “ – and over...” he flicked it on again, then off, “... _and over_...”

He flicked it on a third time, and turned it off again almost instantly as he watched Hyunjin almost convulse, his need to cum again denied.

_Four._

Seungmin chuckled darkly. “I could play with you forever. You’re so easy to manipulate. I probably know your body better than _you_ do.”

He probably did. And Hyunjin was well aware of that.

“I bet you’d go to great lengths to keep Jeongin from ever finding out what you let me do to you. What you _want_ me to do to you.” Hyunjin groaned. Not _Jeongin_.

Seungmin removed the plug from Hyunjin’s mouth, setting it aside. “Please let me cum,” Hyunjin instantly pleaded, tears glistening in his eyes.

Seungmin took off his belt, the metal buckle clanking, and then slid his sweatpants and boxers down to free his neglected, hard cock. “But I’m not done with you yet, Prince.” When he had tied Hyunjin to the table earlier, he’d made sure to position him just right... Seungmin now unhooked the supports on the underside of the table that made it extend farther, lowering that segment of the table and causing Hyunjin’s head to hang upside-down off the edge. Seungmin approached, his cock at the perfect height to tap against Hyunjin’s sharp jaw.

“Open up,” Seungmin calmly commanded.

Hyunjin tucked his lips into his mouth defiantly and started giggling, mirth in his eyes.

Without a word, Seungmin turned the vibrating butt plug back on to its highest setting for half a second, and shoved his cock into Hyunjin’s mouth when he gasped. He rested his hands on Hyunjin’s beautiful arched neck, and didn’t waste any time making Hyunjin take him all the way to the back of his throat repeatedly, setting a brutal pace, just the way Hyunjin liked it. Hyunjin prided himself on how well he could take Seungmin down, and had spent a lot of time practicing. Soon he got his throat to relax enough to allow Seungmin to fuck into his throat. Seungmin didn’t push very far in, though, and was careful not to be too rough. He knew he was big, and he didn’t want to hurt Hyunjin’s throat.

Hyunjin did his best to lick and suck around Seungmin’s length, but the pace was fast and he was so overwhelmed by his situation that he was having a difficult time focusing, and then that familiar feeling started to climb up again...

Seungmin pulled out and quickly grabbed something from the side table, and the next thing Hyunjin knew, ice cold water was being drizzled onto his bare chest, shocking him out of his climb as he gulped down air.

“Start counting them for me, Prince.”

Voice shaky, Hyunjin ventured, “...Six?”

“Dumb fucking slut. That was five. Say it.”

“Five.”

“Good.”

Either Hyunjin was already too fucked out to keep track of how many times he’d been edged, or he’d been hoping Seungmin hadn’t been counting. Seungmin idly wondered which it was, and decided it was probably the latter. Hyunjin always stayed remarkably lucid during their... activities.

Seungmin quickly restored the table to its extended conformation. Then, standing over Hyunjin’s head, he firmly grasped his own cock, pumping the shaft vigorously right over Hyunjin’s hungry eyes. The blonde opened his mouth wide and stuck out his tongue. It didn’t take long before Seungmin was cumming all over Hyunjin’s mouth, chin, and neck, the white liquid adorning his beautiful skin like paint on a canvas. Hyunjin licked up and swallowed what he could, but a lot was left.

Seungmin pulled his pants and boxers back up and walked around the table slowly, contemplating the state of the man he had tied to the dining table. He was trembling, his cock aching, a small pool of pre-cum collected next to its base. He took rapid, short breaths, and his eyes were fixed on the cool, calm, and collected light-purple-haired man regarding him from between his feet.

He leaned forward and scraped his nails down Hyunjin’s thighs, leaving behind red marks that would fade pretty quickly. Hyunjin groaned, trying to control his volume.

“Let me hear you, Prince. No one else is around.” Not only that, but the units around their dorm were kept empty by the company to help protect the members’ privacy.

Hyunjin _loved_ making noise. His natural inclination was to be extremely vocal, but circumstances only rarely permitted it. So whenever he got the chance, he made the most of it.

Seungmin scratched down his thighs again, digging in more this time. And Hyunjin let out a tense, keening wail, basking in the sting. Seungmin climbed up onto the (thankfully very sturdy) table, crawling up Hyunjin’s body. Hyunjin watched in awe, captivated by the predacious look in Seungmin’s eyes. Seungmin laid down, pressing Hyunjin into the hard surface with his full body weight, trapping Hyunjin’s cock flat between their bodies. Hyunjin had been begging him to try breathplay, and he figured this would be a decent place to start, the weight not letting his ribs expand enough to allow his lungs to completely fill up. He bit Hyunjin’s ear lobe _hard_ , making the blonde shriek from the pain while still gripping the spoon firmly. The cum had begun to dry a little on his face and neck.

“You’re so beautiful and _dirty_ ,” Seungmin spoke lowly into Hyunjin’s ear, and he felt a shiver run through the man beneath him. “I bet Chan hyung would fuck you in a heartbeat to ease your suffering. He picked you for a lot of reasons, you know. You can dance, you can rap, you can sing... you can make the stage _yours_... but the most _important_ reason he picked you is so that I can have an ass to fuck... whenever... I... _want to_.”

He knew this line of degradation was a risky one. He _knew_ that Hyunjin fervently wanted to be appreciated for more than just his outrageously good looks. That’s why he buttered him up first – reminded him of all his talents. And that primed him for being told that despite all that, he was ultimately just his dongsaeng’s fucktoy.

And he knew how much Hyunjin got off on feeling used.

So, Seungmin wasn’t in the least surprised when his jarring words produced the intended effect: Hyunjin’s eyes rolled back and he let out a sinful moan. Seungmin started grinding harshly down onto Hyunjin’s cock, feeling him fall apart beneath him, spread eagle and whining, knowing that he only had to endure being denied one more time before he could finally let himself go.

When Seungmin saw Hyunjin’s brow furrow, he stopped grinding and lifted himself up, climbing off the table.

Hyunjin groaned and whimpered, and said, “Six. _Please_ fuck me now, Sir, _please_.”

Not saying a word, Seungmin tugged out the vibrating plug, which had been off, set it on the side table, and then simply walked away down the hallway, shutting his bedroom door.

It didn’t take long for Hyunjin to start yelling for him to come back. “Pleeeease! You can’t just _leave_ me like this!” It was evident that he’d started crying in earnest, his sobs interrupting his words. “I promise I’ll never spy again, I _promise_ , just _pleeease_... please fuck me...” He trailed off.

Seungmin hadn’t really gone into his bedroom; he’d just closed the door and snuck back into the kitchen, where he could watch Hyunjin and not be seen. Hyunjin still grasped the spoon.

“Seungmin, please, don’t do this to me... I’m _begging_ you, please, I feel so _empty_.” Hyunjin was begging loud enough for Seungmin to hear him even if he were in his bedroom, and it made Seungmin feel so _hot_. _He_ ’d done this. _He_ had reduced this gorgeous man to begging loudly for his cock, to _crying_ for his cock. He started palming himself through his sweatpants, already half hard again.

This wasn’t the first time Hyunjin had begged or cried for him. But it _was_ the first time he’d left him alone like this. He knew Hyunjin must realize that Seungmin would come back for him. He must know that Seungmin wouldn’t just leave him there, tied naked to a table, face covered in cum, to be discovered by all the other members when they boisterously busted through the front door. But even still, this was really doing it for Seungmin. He was self-aware enough to know that he didn’t play with Hyunjin like this just to make Hyunjin happy; he got off on it, too. And just like that, he was fully hard again.

Seungmin debated how long he should leave him like that. Hyunjin hadn’t shut up yet, a continuous string of pleas ushering forth from his plump, beautiful lips. Seungmin could stand in the kitchen forever, just watching Hyunjin unravel. But the others would be back eventually.

Seungmin crept up silently and leaned his head over the near end of the table, where Hyunjin’s head was. Hyunjin screamed, and then immediately resumed begging, “Please Sir, _please_ , I _need_ it, I need _you_ , _nowww_.”

“Hmm... you _are_ being a good boy, letting me hear you like I asked. Doing such a good job. Can you imagine if the others got home and heard you through the door? What would they think?”

Hyunjin whispered, “They’d think I’m a slut.”

Seungmin raised his eyebrows and started undressing himself, glancing around for the lube bottle. Letting more than a touch of (faux) exasperation color his voice, he said, “That’s because you are. You’re so _pathetic_. I’m going to have to fuck you just to get you to shut the hell up. I can’t let anyone else find out that you’re so _desperate_ for cock, because you’d probably let them all fuck you, too.”

Hyunjin whimpered at the thought. A horny whimper.

Seungmin climbed back up onto the table, completely naked now, and lined up his lubed up cock with Hyunjin’s rim. “But they’re not allowed to fuck you, because your ass belongs to _me_.” He plunged his cock deep into Hyunjin, practically knocking the breath out of him.

He knew that Hyunjin wouldn’t – _couldn’t_ – last long, and he didn’t want to set him up for failure after everything he’d already been through by not giving him permission to cum. Hyunjin needing permission to cum was their default rule, after all. So after just two thrusts, he commanded, “Cum on my cock, _Princess_.”

It was all over for Hyunjin the moment that pet name left Seungmin’s lips. Hyunjin’s back arched off the table and his whole body convulsed as he came quite possible the hardest he’d ever cum in his life – after all, he’d never been edged _six_ grueling times before. The scream that escaped his lips seemed to emanate from his very _soul_ , his face contorted in pleasure. Seungmin fucked him through it, kindly targeting his prostate. It seemed to last _forever_ , each second elongating into what felt like longer than a second, like time itself couldn’t contend with the sheer bliss coursing through Hyunjin’s body. Hyunjin’s eyes closed, his mouth hanging open.

The spoon dropped to the floor, clanging loudly.

Seungmin was caught off guard, but pulled out immediately, leaning forward over Hyunjin’s face.

“Hyung, are you okay? Hyung!” Seungmin patted his cheeks, panicking. Had he hurt his hyung?

After just a moment, Hyunjin’s eyes fluttered open, and he focused them on Seungmin’s terrified face above him. “What’s wrong?” he asked, genuinely confused. Then he noticed that his hand was empty, and he looked even more confused.

Seungmin said, astounded, “I think you came so hard that you blacked out for a few seconds.”

Hyunjin processed that for a moment, and then started giggling adorably. Or evilly. It was really hard to tell sometimes with him. No, it was both. Definitely both.

Seungmin growled, “From now on use your safeword if you need to, because I need to fuck you _right now_.” And he did, pushing back in past the tight, slick muscle. He fucked into him in earnest, savoring the loud ‘uh, uh, uh’s that he pushed out from deep within Hyunjin’s chest with each thrust.

Seungmin started to talk dirty again. After all, Hyunjin wasn’t the only one who got off on that, either. “I bet you’d like them all to watch me fuck you, wouldn’t you? Show them how well you let me use you...” He panted as he pounded ruthlessly into Hyunjin, who took it happily, mouth hung open again and moaning nonstop.

“ _Harder_ ,” Hyunjin managed to gasp out. Seungmin felt his head rush at that and complied, ramming his huge cock deep into Hyunjin’s ass, the sound of lube somehow growing even more obscene than it already had been.

“In me, Sir, _please_ ,” Hyunjin begged.

“Of course Princess,” Seungmin panted, hips faltering. “You’re my pretty little cumdump.” He continued to move his hips back and forth as he came inside of Hyunjin with a beautiful moan – he wasn’t one of their main vocalists for no reason. He used Hyunjin’s ass to milk his cock until he was satisfied, and then pulled out. He dipped two fingers back inside and scooped out some of his own release, messily finger-painting on Hyunjin’s thighs, both of them groaning at the dirty sight.

Seungmin sat there at the end of table, just staring into Hyunjin’s gaping asshole.

“Seungminnie?” Hyunjin said. “My eyes are up here.”

***

Hyunjin had been tied to a hard table for a long time, had been edged six times, had blacked out, and then had had his brains practically fucked out. So aftercare was a must, and Hyunjin didn’t even complain this time. He soon found himself leaning against the shower wall, Seungmin thoroughly and gently cleaning him up. Hyunjin just stood there, letting it happen, completely exhausted.

“Seungminnie.”

“Yes, Jinnie?”

“There’s a beast inside you.”

Seungmin chuckled and smiled sweetly, which absolutely did not match his response. “No, there was a beast inside _you_.”

Hyunjin rolled his eyes. “That joke was low-hanging fruit.”

Seungmin smiled a small, sad smile, and said so quietly that Hyunjin almost missed it, “Just like me.”

What? Hyunjin looked at the handsomely adorable man in front of him, confused. “You’re not low-hanging fruit, Seungminnie.”

Seungmin looked gloomy all of a sudden. A very uncommon look on him. “You could have anyone you want, hyung.”

Hyunjin read between the lines, and didn’t like what he read. He cupped Seungmin’s face in his hands, and spoke to him earnestly. “You’re not just a convenience to me. I care about you. I _like_ you. I like how you make me feel. I want _you_.”

The heat in his cheeks from the hot shower masked Seungmin’s blush. “I like you too, Jinnie. And I really like making you feel good.”

Hyunjin smiled and kissed Seungmin on the forehead. They didn’t kiss much, so this was a rarity. One that Seungmin tucked away to remember later.

***

The next morning, all the usual suspects slept in, including Hyunjin this time; he was still understandably exhausted. Accordingly, Seungmin found himself once again alone with Jeongin for breakfast, as was routine. Halfway through scarfing down his cereal, Jeongin suddenly leaned over and picked something up off of the floor.

“What’s this?” he asked, holding up one of the strips of black silk that Seungmin had used the previous night to secure Hyunjin to the very same dining table they were eating at.

Luckily, unlike most of the other members, Seungmin was excellent at schooling his expressions. So he calmly reached out and took it from the maknae, inspecting it as if seeing it for the first time. “I don’t know, Innie. Maybe Hyunjin was trying to tie up his hair with it. I’ll ask him later.” And he tucked it safely away into his pocket before someone who might recognize what it was could walk in.

***

**Sir-minnie** : It’s done.

 **Leebites** : Punishment has been administered?

 **Sir-minnie** : That sounds very clinical, but yes.

 **Leebites** : You’re very clinical.

 **Sir-minnie** : That’s... not false.

 **Leebites** : What did you do to him? He’s really out of it today, but like – glowy. I hate it

 **Sir-minnie** : Why don’t you ask him?

 **Leebites** : You’re no fun

 **Leebites** : You edged him, didn’t you?

 **Sir-minnie** : The papers are in the mail.

 **Leebites** : Either the postal service is very behind schedule, or you’ve been lying to me about those papers

 **Sir-minnie** : I keep having to add new clauses. You keep finding new ways to annoy me.

 **Leebites** : ;)

...

...

...

 **Sir-minnie** : Damnit, you planted the tie for Innie to find, didn’t you?

 **Leebites** : Surprised it took you so long to figure it out

 **Sir-minnie** : I KNEW I’d cleaned up thoroughly. I warned you to stop corrupting the baby bread.

 **Sir-minnie** : How did you even know where to leave it?! I’m moving my box of stuff as we speak.

 **Leebites** : Ha, I guessed right? I taught you everything you know, Kim Seungmin. My Seungtuition is impeccable.

 **Sir-minnie** : Not everything I know.

 **Leebites** : Oooh tell me more 

**Sir-minnie** : Not a chance. 

**Leebites** : And regarding the baby bread: Not corrupting. Molding. We’ve discussed this.

 **Leebites** : I bet he didn’t even know what it was

 **Sir-minnie** : He didn’t, thank god. I only almost died, tyvm.

 **Leebites** : No need to thank me ;)

 **Sir-minnie** : ...

 **Sir-minnie** : Check your mailbox. Any day now...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments. I need your comments! They're a huge help, serving a dual purpose of letting me know what's working and also motivating me to keep writing.
> 
> Hopefully this shift in the series to feature different members helps flesh out the small little world I'm building! 😊
> 
> Thanks again for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos! 💕


End file.
